It is proposed to hold a conference on Rengeneration in the Central Nervous System under the joint sponsorship of the National Spinal Cord Injury Foundation and the Society for Neuroscience. The theme of the conference, which will be held in Fort Lauderdale, Florida on May 6-8, 1981, will be Survival and Growth of Nerve Cells. Publication of the conference proceedings in a scientific journal will make the information devloped at the conference available to the broader scientific community and the highlights of the conference will also be communicated to the lay public.